fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Storiverse
Summary Storiverse is a fictional verse created by ExSENNA. Powers of the Verse Extremely varied. The Lowest Tier beings can be Tier 11 while highest Tier are Tier 1 Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Terminology These are some words used in Verse and their descriptions. Hakaigami A race of species who reside in Alem. It's unknown how they are created but beings from lower realities can somehow "ascend" into being an Hakaigami via various ways. They often use Avatars to interact with lower realities. Avatars can be direct reflection of Hakaigami's self with same consciousness and abilities or just a being created with some degree of Hakaigami's power and obeys its orders. Nisegami * A race of species who reside in Kabir, usually considered to be younger "siblings" of Hakaigami, they do not possess a hierarchy similar to Hırs and usually close to each other in terms of abilities. Ufkun * Ufkun is a general name for every species that exist beyond Hırs hierarchy of Hakaigami. There are infinite of them and the word "Ufkun" used to describe all of them. Although they are outside of Hırs hierarchy, they have hierarcy of their own, similar to Hırs, every species is infinitely above the previous one. And İleri, the top species, are stand at the top of this hierarchy. Taht & Diyar * countably Infinite-dimensioned realms, residence of many species. Diyar is another infinite-dimensional realm, infinitely superior to Taht Kabir * Kabir is an uncountably infinite-dimensioned realm that is transcendent of Taht & Diyar. Not only is infinitely superior, also inaccessible to them. inhabited by Nisegami only. Alem * Realm beyond and inaccessible to Kabir. Residence of Hakaigami Hile * Equivalent of hax. Basically abilities that can be used to ignore opponents' statistics and render them irrelevant. a being with hile ability is called hileci or hile user Cehennem * Realm of entities called İblis, seperate from "realspace", not much is known about this realm due to no one being able to travel there, even Hakaigami are incapable of sending an avatar or interacting with this realm, entities from this realm are also incapable of manifesting themselves in "realspace" or Alem. only place they can interact with is 3-D Multiverse, they do so by creating an avatar while true selves still inside their realm. Huzur claims this realm is controlled by a being similar to his existence as even he seemingly isn't able to fully interact with Cehennem. Vesvese * A power source that is connected to Cehennem. Vesvese is exclusive to 3-D beings, very rarely, regardless of their race, some individuals born with potential to use Vesvese. These individuals, also known as Vesvese userd or Vesvesers, usually have a different aura that allow other people to notice them. An aura that makes them different. After mastering their abilities,they can use this aura for various purposes. They can also gain powers way beyond their normal limits due to connection with Cehennem, a realm that even Hakaigami are incapable of affecting. "realspace" * name of entire multiverse along with all higher dimensions, including Taht and Diyar. Does not include Cehennem or Alem Hırs * Fundemental part of Hakaigami. It's described as endless layer of hierarcy hidden within amout of Hırs value an Hakaigami has. The more Hırs Hakaigami has, the stronger they are, For example, An Hakaigami with Hırs value of 2 wiews Hakaigami with 1 Hırs as "fiction", infinitely superior to it and completely insignificant. Hakaigami are able to "ascend" further by gaining more Hırs by "battling" with other Hakaigami of the same hierarchy. Mugens * A race of humanoid species, who lack soul, their population is not very high, therefore they only have one Country called Mugenverse, they control most of their universe and have small bases in other universes. Mugens have a distant culture and characteristic abilities they call Mugen Logic Humans * Race of Humans who rule over several universes with several Countries, Most notably Atadan Empire Kovan * Kovan is a race of Humanoid aliens, similar to Mugen, but unlike them, they have an extreme number of population, trillions, they have control over several Universes. They exist as many coutries but all of them united by one single banner; Kovan Undivided Characters * Huzur * Merak * Beikan * Joseph Joanaux * Kin * Magnashire Atadan * Kızıl * Vaide Vaidorna * Imecerek * Kral Kaos * Flurry of Kaos * Suikast * Kapkara * Jaakuna Weapons Vehicles Category:Verses Category:Unknown